Zodiac Pretty Cure!
*Note: This series is still in progress!* Zodiac Pretty Cure is a seires created by @SabrinaTheFox on Quotev. Plot The Akarui dimension is a the kingdom of starry skies. But an opposing dimension, the Karui Dimension is the kingdom of despair. Jaakuna, the evil king of the Karui Dimension kidnaps Queen Hikari and is in progress of taking over the Akarui Dimension. However, a legendary Pretty Cure is present in the castle. Cure Capricorn, sends out the fairie, Minty to choose two maidens of pure hearts to become Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure *Roji Shizuka/Cure Virgo: Shizuka is a shy and slightly sarcastic girl. A second-year at Kanari Middle School. Shizuka often acts 'too cool' around others, but she does have a softer side to her. She is secretly admired by many boys at school, but she just doesn't know it yet. Shizuka was the first girl to transform into a Pretty Cure, Cure Virgo. Cure Virgo's theme color is pink. Her transformation line is,'Planet Mercury! Maiden of the Earth! Cure Virgo!' *Kaiyo Makoto/Cure Aquarius: Makoto is your typical tomboy. She plays softball and is the best player on the team. Makoto and Shizuka are have been best friends ever since the First Grade. Her clutzy nature seems to get her into trouble a lot. Her catchphrases are, 'To be honest' or 'Just out of curiousity'. Makoto is the most loyal of the Precure team. Her alter-ego is Cure Aquarius. Cure Aquarius's theme color is blue. Her transformation line is, 'Planet Uranus! Fixed Sign of the Air! Cure Aquarius!' Fairies *Minty: Minty is the upbeat and spunky panda cub pixie. She has an immature nature as opposed to her older adoptive sister, Misty. She met Shizuka one day when Shizuka was held back after school. She chose Shizuka and Makoto to be the Precure. *Misty: Misty is a calm and quiet fox pixie. She is a servant to Cure Capricorn and Queen Hikari. She recently visited Minty in a recent episode. Heartbreaker Knights *Jaakuna: Jaakuna is the Major of the Heartbreaker Knights. He represents the sin of Wrath *Yurei: Yurei is a teenage boy with ghostly white hair and complexion. He is the first Hearbreaker Knight to confront the Pretty Cure. He represents the sin of Greed. *Yokubo: A demonic woman. She can transform into a human. She represents the sin of Lust. *Namake & Mono: Two troublesome twins who love causing trouble. They represent the sin of Sloth. Karui Dimension *Queen Hikari: The kidnapped Queen of Light. She has a daughter named Niko *Horonigai Yui/Cure Capricorn: Current Guardian of the Karui Dimension. She is one of the Queen's most favored servants. She comforts Princess Niko (Niko trusts Yui enough to call her Niko) when she is feeling down. She has not yet met the Cures down on Earth. Yui became a Cure sometime before the series started. *Hikari Niko: Princess of Karui Dimension. She used to be upbeat and happy but fell into depression after her mother was kidnapped. Other Characters *Moeru Yuka: A yellow haired first-year student. She plays the guitar and plays in a band with her friends, Midori, Shizuka, and later Makoto. She is extremely close with Midori *Ito Midori: A green haired third-year student. She plays the piano with Yuka. She is Yuka's best friend. Episodes #Earth Maiden: Cure Virgo! Pt.1 - Shizuka is late for school once more. But on the way to school she trips and finds a shiny pink stone, and she keeps it. Her teacher is surprised that one of her best students is not getting to school on time and gives her a detention. Shizuka, aka, the rebel, skips detention. Makoto was waiting outside for her when all of a sudden, a pixie falls from the sky! The pixie tells her about her destiny as a Pretty Cure, and Makoto grows jealous. Then, Yurei shows up and steals the jealousy from Makoto's heart, creating the Heartbreaker Phantom. #Earth Maiden: Cure Virgo! Pt.2 - Shizuka transforms into Cure Virgo. She defeats the Phantom with her finishing move, Earth Shot, and it turns into a golden key. #Makoto's Jealousy? Cure Aquarius! Pt.1 - Makoto is saddened and slightly jealous about Shizuka becoming a Pretty Cure, but also the fact that she thinks Shizuka is replacing her with two students, Yuka and Midori. She invites Shizuka to her Softball game in order to spend sometime along with her best friend. At the Game, Yurei shows up again and summons a Phantom from Makoto's heart. Shizuka transforms into Virgo but is failing the battle. #Makoto's Jealousy? Cure Aquarius! Pt.2 - Makoto comes to the realization that Shizuka doesn't love any one of her friends more than another. Makoto then transforms into Cure Aquarius. Aquarius finishes the Phantom with her special move, Wind Blast. Later, Makoto and Yuka settle their rivalary in a peaceful way. #Minty's Sister? High Expectations! - Minty's sister, Misty, comes over for a visit. She gives the girls and upgrade, replacing their Zodiac Stones, with Zodiac Pads. But before she can give the first trial, she is interupted by Namake & Mono. Trivia *This season will be the third season, alongside Kira Kira PreCure A La Mode, and Yes! Precure 5! GoGo! to have 6 Cures **Even though there are 12 Zodiac Signs, there are only 6 Cures. A sequel will be created, that will have the rest of the Zodiac Cures. *It may be transferred to Wattpad.